Leveling and/or plumbing devices, generally referred to as levels, are frequently used in construction or other applications for marking or determining the level or plumb orientation of an object or surface. In many cases, levels are constructed of a material such as wood or metal. To reduce manufacturing costs, and/or to reduce weight, it is also known to construct levels using a moldable material such as fiberglass or plastic. A typical molded level includes a rectangular frame defining a pair of spaced flanges that form the gauging surfaces of the level, a pair of opposing end walls, and a web that interconnects the flanges and end walls. The web is formed with a number of openings within which the measuring or “bubble” vials of the level are mounted. The web may also include openings that act as hand holes to facilitate handling of the level, or for use in hanging the level for storage or transport. Each vial opening may include an opposed pair of notches, slots or recesses, for receiving and securing the ends of one of the vials.
Molded frame levels are generally light weight and durable, and typically provide a high degree of accuracy. However, molded levels may not have the structural rigidity found in a metal or wood level due to the inherent strength limitations of the molded material. For this reason, a molded level may flex or twist slightly in response to forces exerted on the frame. This deficiency can be addressed by increasing the web thickness. However, this solution increases the amount of material required to mold the web, thereby increasing the weight and cost of manufacture of the level.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a molded frame level that minimizes the flexing and twisting that can occur when the level frame is subjected to pressure and force, while maintaining the low cost of manufacture of the level.